


Masked Kisses

by Yuesmuse_onyx



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuesmuse_onyx/pseuds/Yuesmuse_onyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's day and there's an office party<br/>Jared goes after he's convinced by his friend to go<br/>he meets a mystery man</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masked Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> so this is a really really late valentine's day fic that needed a bit more tweaking before I was completely happy with it  
> No beta any mistakes are my own

Morgan & Ackles Corp.

Cordially invites you to the

25th annual Valentine’s Day Office party

February 14, 7pm-12pm

 

Jared sighed as he looked at the invite that the entire office building got. Already the girls that worked around his cubical were tittering about how they were going to do their hair and what dress they were going to wear to finally bag the alpha of their dreams. He didn't really see the big deal, in the three years he worked for Morgan & Ackles Corp. he never saw the need to go to any of the office parties, well the first year he was home sick with the flu and last year his older brother begged him to babysit his pups so that he could take his mate out and as the only single omega not under the age of ten he was really the only choice to be asked on such short notice. This year he wasn't even going to bother trying, ignoring the excited chatter around him he tried to finish the assigned paper work he didn't do before lunch so that he could leave work on time when one of the pretty office betas, Danneel a beautiful red-headed beta who was the closest thing he had to a best friend peaked her head over his cubicle wall

“Hey Jay, are you going to come to the party this year?” Danneel asked

“Naw I don’t think so, the whole party thing isn't really my scene” Jared answered back to the red-head

“Come on Jared I don’t understand why a scrumptious omega such as yourself continues to hide-..”

“Shhhhh Danni!” Jared said while looking around “Danneel you know that I've never really broadcasted my status at work and I'm perfectly okay with our co-workers thinking I'm a beta”

Danneel rolled her eyes “That’s not what I'm talking about Jared, all I'm saying is that you need to get out more, I hardly see you any more since I've started dating Gen and I know I've been a terrible friend getting all caught up with her… but I feel like I hardly see you any more” she finished

Jared sighed he didn't think he was being that obvious, while he wasn't actively looking to date , it  was like everyone around him were pairing off and  getting matted, it made him feel a little lonely. He liked to blame it on his inner omega.

“Danni, you and Gen are in a relationship and it’s only natural that you’d want to spend time with her you know that… besides with her being an alpha the pull is even greater… so no you’re not a terrible friend, if anything I should've talked about it more” Jared said he hated the down trotted look on Danni’s face

 Jared ran his hand through his hair he knew he was going to regret this but it’ll make Danni feel better and who knew, maybe he’d enjoy it

“Fine I’ll dust off my old suit and I’ll come with you and Gen”

Danneel squealed

“But only for an hour two tops” Jared said

 Danneel pouted

“Only two hours? How are you going to a have an awesome valentine’s night romance Jay?” Danneel asked

“Danneel you know that stuff only happens in fairy tales or crappy lifetime movies” Jared snorted

“Jayyy” Danneel whined “At least let me and Gen take you out shopping to get you a new suit for this party” the red-head asked

“Why” Jared asked cocking his head … “There’s nothing wrong with any my suits”

Danni shook her head “Jared you forget you’re going to a party right? The whole office is going to be there including the bosses themselves, so you gotta dress up no business casual for you young man”

Jared banged his head against his desk shopping was the last thing he wanted to do

Looking up at Danneel Jared put on his best puppy dog look

“Couldn't we just” he asked

Danneel covered her eyes “Oh no, you put those puppy eyes away we’re getting a suit that’s not ill fitting, we don’t need to go out and buy Armani, but we’ll find you a nice suit to show off that crazy body of your that you insist on hiding”

“Okay fine Danni if it’ll make you happy” Jared sighed

 Danni reached down and ruffled her friends hair  

“It will make my very happy and by the by the time I’m done with you’ll be happy too” she promised

<><<><><><><><> 

 

After work the next day Daneel dragged him out of the office to the nearby shopping plaza where Danni’s girlfriend was waiting for them outside of H&M Jared sighed it was going to be a long evening. However the women seemed to know what they were doing, by picking out dress shirts, sports jackets and slacks based on things Jared himself never considered. By the time the three friends were finished Jared, Daneel and Gen all had outfits for the party with shoes to match Jared even got advice from an omega on how to style his hair, and on top of that Danni picked out a few more outfits that she promised would be worth his while, he hoped that turns out to be true

<><><><><><> 

 On Friday the office was abuzz with excitement that could've been felt and while Jared was clacking away at his keyboard he wondered if going to this party was a good idea, he shook off the nervousness it was the last thing he needed. He’d go tonight and with Danni and Gen and he’d enjoy himself damn it!

 

Jared continued on working when a little pop signalling a new email appeared on his screen he clicked on the notification box in case the boss gave him feedback on draft he was currently working on.

 

Tonight’s party will be a masquerade

Masks will be provided at the front door

                J. Ackles -MGMT

 

‘Hmm interesting,’ Jared thought to himself

‘At least with my face covered if I embarrass myself people won’t recognize me right away’

 That thought lead to another thought, ‘I can really appear as someone truly different’ and suddenly Jared didn't think this party was going to be so bad.

 

<><><><><> 

At five o'clock it was time to go home, Danneel was now even more excited about the party with the added addition of the masks

“Jared, this is like right out of a movie the chances for you having a fling just shot up like 100%” Danneel said as they hurried to the subway station

“Danni why you want my night to turn out like a cheesy romance movie is beyond me, but I do appreciate the sentiment” Jared answered back

  When they got to the subway they parted ways and promised that they would meet each other outside the subway station so that the three of them could arrive at the office party together

 Luckily for him the trains were running on time and it only took about half an hour to get to his apartment, the first thing he did when he got in was grab something to eat out of the fridge, after a quick meal he jumped in the shower and took a bit of time to wash his hair.

After getting out of the shower he checked his phone to see what Danneel’s progress report was, he got a picture of her doing her make up with Gen’s help, shaking his head fondly he decided it was his turn to try and tame his hair for the night after sorting that out he finished putting on the rest of the outfit they picked out the day before. Jared looked at the scent suppressing spray and decided against it, tonight he’ll become a totally different person.

Jared left his apartment while sending a quick message to the girls and headed for the subway, on the way Jared was shocked and a little flattered by the appreciative stares and a few calls give to him by both alphas and betas male and female, maybe Danni was right when she said he cleans up nice.

After the short train ride Jared got off the where he always did on his way to work, he checked his cell phone in case he missed anything from Danni, with no new messages he waited by the subway station exit  after fiddling with his phone for the next ten minutes he was getting ready to call Danneel when he heard his name being called looking up he saw Gen poking her head out of a taxi waving him over, going over he could tell that the girls had truly out done themselves both looked gorgeous form what he could see .

“Jared get over here we’re going to make an entrance” Gen said

“Besides” Danneel piped up from beside the petite alpha “You don’t expect Gen to walk in five inch stilettos do you?”

“Of course not Danni, whatever was I thinking” Jared said as he climbed into the front seat

Ten minutes the trio reached the party where other co-workers were already filtering it with mates and partners and others who came together grouped as friends. They paid the cab driver and walked to the front door, stopping only to grab masks.

Immediately Jared was taken aback on how the room was decorated with huge chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, decked out with what looked candles over a large dance floor where most of the crowd were on dancing to some top 40 song, one that didn't completely suck on either sides where tables packed with appetizers and he could see waiters dotting  the crowd with glasses filled what he guessed was wine, the whole room  was bathe in a warm glow almost romantic that made him think of a ball out of the Victorian romance novels he’d never admit to reading as a teen

 Jared looked around and didn't see Gen or Danni had he been standing there that long

“Jared, come and join the party” Gen said from about two steps down the stair case

“Here, a bit of courage before the three of us take the dance floor” she said holding out a glass of wine

“Thanks” Jared replied he could already see Danneel flitting to the few people from their floor that he could recognize behind their masks

“Alright let’s do this “Jared said as he took Gen’s hand and the two took off to grab their friend and to start their takeover of the dance floor

 

<><><><><> 

  Over the next hour and a half Jared danced with Danneel,Gen and the two women together , he even mustered up the courage to dance with a few other co-workers, it was a lot more fun than he expected especially when they couldn't figure out just who he was, but the strangest thing that happened during his time on the dance floor that the sensation of someone watching him.

At first he ignored it thinking he was paranoid but every now and again the hairs on the back of his neck would stand up and he’d look around and see if anybody was looking back. As the night continued on he tried to ignore that feeling and kept dancing with the alpha and beta, when he swung around the small alpha in their latest dance number the feeling was back and he scanned the crowd to only to finally see someone staring back.

The man was an alpha there was no doubt about that, it could be seen in the man’s posture the air around him oozed alpha the quirked a brow and a there was a hint of a smirk and damn if that make him shiver a bit, the man was very well dressed in a suit that looked like it cost more than his rent and hair that he was sure was expertly done and even though he couldn't see the man’s entire face. He knew that alpha was stunning and most likely out of his league someone who would love a little omega on their arm, he didn't fit that category. 

When the song that he and Gen were dancing to end they went back where Danneel was chatting to a co-worker Gen slid her arms around Danni’s waist and smoothly joined in the conversation. Looking around the dance floor Jared noticed that the stranger that he met eyes was gone he knew it was too good to be true the alpha probably wasn't even looking at him sighing Jared took a seat as he watched the two women he spent the night with dance to the slow song that was currently playing it was adorable the way Danni curled into the smaller alpha. he'd just sit down and rest his feet until the couple’s music ended.

Watching the couples move around the room made him wistful for someone he could slow dance with but he’d just have to settle for waiting on the side lines

“A pretty ‘mega such as yourself shouldn't be sitting here all by themselves” a voice from behind him said

Jared swung around only to be face to face with the alpha that was watching him from across the room

“O-oh well that’s okay, I'm taking a break…cause I've been on my feet all evening” Jared finished off in a nervous laugh

‘God I sound like an idiot’ Jared thought to himself

“I know, I've been watching you from the moment I got here” the Stranger purred

Jared blushed and looked away a glad he had the mask on to cover the majority of his face

“Sorry you had to see me acting like a spaz then”

 The alpha chuckled “you were far from a spaz darlin’ you were rather graceful if you ask me”

“Oh, now you’re being too kind alpha…” Jared said

“Now why don’t you let me be the judge of that ‘mega” the alpha asked

 The alpha grabbed his hand and pulled him up off the chair and before he could say a word they were gliding across the floor to some Ed Sheeran song. The alpha used one hand and wrapped it around his waist, the other was used to keep a hold of his hand, Jared not knowing what to do placed his free hand around the alpha’s neck.

   Jared knowing how  freakishly tall he was knew from that first glance that he’d was taller than the alpha but right now being held in the alpha’s arms he didn't realize that the alpha was taller than he first thought, he also noticed those intense green eyes staring back at him from behind the mask

“You know I've been waiting to do this all night,” the alpha confessed “Was startin’ to go crazy watching you dance that pretty little alpha and her beta”

 “ T-they’re just my friends” Jared breathed

 The green eyed alpha made a pleased sound at that notion

“The first thing I noticed about you were your eyes even though you’re wearing that mask I could see how they lit up as you danced with your friends and now that I got you so close to me it literally takes my breath away how truly stunning they are and you are” the alpha finished

Jared not knowing what to say looked out in the crowd and caught Gen and Danneel forehead to forehead whispering to each other

Jared decided to focus what was in front of him

“Hey there you are, thought I lost you for a bit” the green eyed man said

“sorry, it’s just that I'm not really use to so many  compliments, not many alphas like their omega  taller than them” Jared said 

“Don’t listen those insecure alphas, they must be blind not to see how gorgeous you are”

“ Thank you, alpha you've been so kind ,  and I –“

“shh it’s okay my pretty eyed ‘mega”  the alpha interrupted

“Let’s just enjoy the music m’kay?”

“Alright” Jared answered

For the next few songs that were played Jared danced with his mystery alpha, as the songs changed the pair got closer ending with Jared pressed against alpha with his face nestled in the alpha’s hair and the alpha had his face buried in his neck and he suppressed  the urge to shiver at the warm breath that tickled the space under his ear

 

 “ALRIGHT PARTY PEOPLE THIS IS THE LAST SONG OF THE NIGHT SO GARB YA’ VALENTINES AND LET’S END THIS NIGHT BEAUTIFULLY”

The DJ’s announcement was brought Jared to earth this would be the end of his magical night just like Danni said he’d have and then on Monday he’d go back to being an office dwelling employee and this alpha that held him in his arms would go back to doing whatever it was he did and this night would soon be forgotten. Untangling himself from the alpha “It was nice dancing with you but...” Jared trailed off

“‘Mega please just let me enjoy this last dance with you” the alpha pleaded looking up with him

“I- I really… fine” Jared said

The alpha pulled him close and the two enjoyed the last of the music that played in the room

 When the music stopped the two pulled apart and once again Jared was struck on how handsome the man he’d been dancing with was

  “I had a really nice time dancing with you alpha, thank you” Jared said looking into impossibly green eyes

“No, I want to thank you for letting dance with you my pretty eyed omega” the alpha said with a smile “but I have one last request of you”

Jared gulped “what is it?”

“Just one kiss?”

“You wanna kiss me?” Jared asked surprised

The other man smiled “Ever since I got you in my arms”  

Jared didn't know what to think his first thought was too back away and run but he’d never get an opportunity like this again, and at least he’d have a story to tell Danni the next day.

   “Yeah okay “Jared answered

The alpha grinned and pulled his chin close, their lips met and Jared swore there were sparks at contact he groaned a bit, the alpha used his other hand to grasp the other side of his face to deepen the kiss. Jared wrapped his hands around the other man’s neck in case his knees gave out cause it really left like they would Jared felt those hands move from his face to his hair the alpha running his fingers through it. They parted only because the need for air was too much

The two looked at each other panting    

 “Tell me, my ‘mega when can we see each other again?” the alpha asked

Jared saw the pleading in his eyes he want nothing more than to see  if this, whatever it was would work

“I-" Jared was interrupted by his cellphone going off he checked it to see a text from Danni saying that they were outside waiting for him and a taxi was on the  way

“Well can I?” Jared was asked again

“I uh – I'm really sorry to leave you like this but my ride is about to leave and I have to go” Jared said

The alpha chuckled “you’re really running out on me like Cinderella?”

“Alpha, please I-“his phone beeped again

 “Good night alpha I had a night to remember ‘cause of you” Jared said as he took off to the exit

“Good night and just you wait ‘mega I’ll find you again, you hear me?”

Were the parting words Jared heard from behind him he wondered if that would be true?  

 Running out of the building he saw the girls climbing into a cab

“Here I am guys, sorry to make you wait”

“Thank goodness we've been looking everywhere for you Jay” Gen said

“Sorry about that” Jared said

“Let’s get outta here I'm all danced out” Danni said

“Yeah me too” Jared mumbled as the cab took off he wondered if he’d ever see that alpha again if he never did at least he’d always have tonight  

 

<><><><><><><><> 

 

Monday morning Jared was back in his work clothes, hair back in its usual style and took the regular precautions to mask his omega sent. For a night he truly did feel like he was in a movie dancing with a mystery alpha, and his sweet words, and to top it all off with that kiss. For the rest of the weekend he did nothing but indulge his inner omega with sappy love movies and junk food but Sunday night he popped the bubble he created and forced himself back into the real world.

 Arriving at work Jared opened the report he was working on and tried to settle in and start working but all he could do was stare at the screen as time passed, until when he felt something hit the side of his head

“Ow!” Jared said looking up only to see Danni staring down at him, holding a paper ball from over his cubical wall

“Serves you right Jay, that’s for ignoring me and Gen all weekend” Danneel huffed

  “Okay but was the paper ball really necessary?” he asked

“Yup” Danneel said cheerfully “- but that’s not what I'm here to talk about, just now I was just in the break room and I heard from Katie who works upstairs talking to Sandy who works as the secretary for the bosses who overheard Jensen Ackles talking to Mr. Morgan about some omega he met at the party Friday night, but  left at the end of the night with no way to get in contact with the each other, isn't that romantic?" Danneel sighed

Jared couldn't believe what he was hearing… it had to be a coincidence right?

“Sure Danni like out of the movies, but this is real life I'm sure that Mr. Ackles will forget about it and it’ll be a story he’ll tell his mate one day” Jared said

“Wow how much of a grouch are you today?” Danni pouted

“ It’s not your fault Danni it’s just that Friday took a lot out of me so I just needed to unwind and  the weekend got away from me and now I  completely at a loss on how to finish report that I need to finish by Wednesday” Jared huffed

“Relax Jay, go get a coffee and clear you head maybe then you’ll be able to get some work done 'kay?” Danneel said

Jared nodded “Maybe your right Danni, thanks”  he said while getting up

 

<><><><><><> 

Danni was right what he needed was coffee and now he was going out for that fresh air. Clutching his coffee Jared waited for the elevator to take him up to the enclosed employee patio, finally reaching the top he got off the elevator while checking  his phone to see how much time he had left on his break when he crashed into another person  and unfortunately for him his coffee  also spilt all over his office  shirt

Jared wincing at the coffee burn was glad he didn't get any on the other guy

“Shit! Sorry man are you okay?”  Jared asked

 The other man stared at him and nodded not saying anything

“O-okay well sorry man… uh I’ll just go now” Jared stuttered there was something about this man that seemed familiar and it kind of unwavered him. Jared was about to walk passed when his hand was grasped by the other man

 “There was something familiar about you I noticed it the moment you bumped into me but now I can see it, to think my pretty eyed omega was hiding right under my nose all this time,” the man rumbled

Jared gasped “A-alpha?”  There was no way… that means he was dancing with one of his bosses the entire time  

“How did you know it was me?” Jared asked he needed to know

 “You don’t think I would forget those eyes did you sweetie?  And even though you have that sent suppressing crap on don’t think I can’t catch a hit of that mouth-watering scent I caught on Friday” the older man smiled “My name is Jensen by the way, and I've been dying to know yours”     

" Ackles? the Jensen Ackles?" Jared asked stunned  
" Yes that's me, but I'd much rather know yours" the alpha answered

 “I'm Jared” was his response

“Well Jared, I’d like to get to know you better ... have lunch with me?” the alpha asked

“I was only supposed to be on my 15, I can’t just leave!” Jared said

“Don’t worry sweetheart I’ll take care of it who runs your floor Samantha or Kim?

“Samantha but why?” Jared asked confused

The alpha led him to the elevator

“I’ll let Samantha know you’re meeting with a very important client, therefore will be taking an early lunch” Jensen explained

" But, my shirt it's covered in coffee I can't  go like this" Jared said waving to his stained polo 

" I'll take care of that too sweetie" the alpha drawled 

 sighing  Jared nodded his head“ Alright, you got me I’ll go” Jared answered

The doors opened and the two got inside

“Now this time I won’t let you leave me without getting a number” Jensen said “That is if I even let you go at all”

Jared blushed once again he had to admit to himself that Danni was right as usual , that somehow his life became  Romcom  movie thanks to going to an office party but if it means he’ll get to keep this alpha then he wouldn't complain.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So if any of you lovely people are waiting for any of my other fics like 'Snow Gift' or 'Splintered Flames' please know I haven't forgotten them ... the writers block she hasn't been good to my muse but there should be an update soon and I really mean that. It's just that this fic really wanted to get out of my head!


End file.
